Omniscient
by Krishnaaaa
Summary: Having unlimited knowledge - NaLu
Omniscient is an adjective used to describe people having infinite awareness, understanding, and insight in all things.

And Natsu Dragneel thinks that Lucy Heartfilia is omniscient.

Why?

Well, Lucy sure knows everything about Natsu. The things he hate which includes Gray (Natsu thinks Gray is just a thing), the things he like which is food, and the people he love, which of course, is none other than Lucy.

Lucy knows when he is feeling down, and she knows just how to cheer him up. She knows when he is angry, and she definitely knows how to calm him down, which is consist of hot make out sessions, and food.

Lucy knows everything.

And Natsu's loving it.

But sometimes, it's just too much. Lucy isn't just omniscient to him, but to everyone, too.

Natsu frowned as he watched his partner talk to Gray and Gajeel about something (Juvia and Levy). It seemed like the bastards needed Lucy's help about something (which again is Juvia and Levy). Sure, Natsu's okay with Lucy helping them but right now, he just wants his girl back in his lap, her arms around his neck, and his mouth on hers.

They've been talking for straight three hours! They even skipped lunch just to talk, and it irked Natsu. He was supposed to have a lunch date with her, but because of those assholes, Lucy decided to skip lunch and reschedule their date.

Lucy left him for them!

"It seems like someone's in a bad mood," Lisanna said, taking a seat besides him.

He grunted. "Those bastards took Lucy away from me."

The youngest Strauss giggled. Sure, it was fun to watch Natsu all jealous and ready to kill but he's still her friend, so she offered a mischievous plan she knew Natsu would love.

And they set to action.

* * *

Stretching her arms, Lucy stood up from her seat. It's been three hours, almost four, since she's been talking to Gray and Gajeel about their girls. When the boys came to Lucy for help, she was glad. Really glad because finally, her two girl friends are about to have a progress in their love lives. But she didn't think that it will took three hours for the problems to be fixed. And she was feeling bad, knowing that her boyfriend was upset due to their lunch date being rescheduled.

They've been planning on eating to the new diner in town for quite a few weeks now but they never got time. And now that they were both free, she just had to reschedule it because she can't say no to her girl friend's progress in love.

She looked around the guild, wondering where Natsu went to when she heard _it._

"Hey. Did you hear? Natsu's out with Lisanna. On a lunch date."

"Really? I thought Natsu's with Lucy?"

"Maybe they broke up? I don't really know. But Natsu looks happy when I pass by the diner."

"What diner?"

"The new one."

Lucy can't believe what she just heard. It hurt. She knew that she should ask Natsu first before jumping to conclusions, but it hurt.

Before anyone can even notice her presence, she ran straight to her apartment to cry her heart out.

She slumped down on the floor as she opened the door to her bathroom, finally letting the tears fall.

She knew this will happen. She knew it. Maybe it's just Natsu's so nice to reject her when she confessed. Maybe Natsu's too nice to hurt her, so he decided to go with the flow. Maybe Natsu didn't love her, at all.

And maybe, she was too love struck to even see beyond the obvious lies the dragon slayer was doing just to satisfy her whimsical fantasies.

* * *

Natsu laughed at Lisanna's failed attempts to cheer him up as they trudged to the guild. Earlier, Lisanna offered him to eat at the diner, with Lisanna being the one in charge. And to add up, she offered to make Lucy jealous.

Natsu knew it was wrong. But due to irritation, he agreed. Now, they are both excited to see Lucy's reaction, with the two of them happy together.

When they reached the guild, they saw everyone still doing the things they were doing before they left, except Lucy and the assholes (Gray and Gajeel).

Now, Gray's talking to Juvia by the bar, while Levy's reading a book, sitting on Gajeel's lap.

With Lucy nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Mira! Ya seen Luce anywhere?" Natsu asked, as they approached the bar, kicking Gray out of his chair in the process.

"Oh no. I didn't notice her, since I was in the kitchen earlier. Why don't you ask Gray instead? Lucy was just talking to him a while ago." Mira smiled, narrowing her eyes on her little sister. She knew about Lisanna's little crush on Natsu, but she still wants Natsu and Lucy to end up together. _'I just hope there's nothing going on.'_

Natsu asked several people about Lucy, but they just seemed to not notice the blonde. Nobody knows the blonde's whereabouts, making Natsu worried.

He knew Lucy's emotionally sensitive, especially when it comes to him. Agreeing to Lisanna's offer in making Lucy jealous was so far his worse decision ever.

What if Lucy heard about it already? What if she thought that he doesn't want her anymore? What if she... No. Lucy won't just break up with Natsu just because of a silly rumour. Right?

To ease his anxiousness, he immediately ran off to Lucy's apartment, hoping that his girlfriend didn't heard about his stupid lunch date with his childhood friend.

He quickly opened the window, finding his girlfriend sitting on her sofa, talking to someone in the communication lacrima.

"Hey, Luce."

He watched as the girl froze on her seat, her friend on the lacrima suddenly forgotten.

The mascara smudge around her eyes didn't go unnoticed. Her red, puffy eyes, her little sniffles every once in a while, the tear tracks on her face, and some tissues and ice cream gallons scattered on the floor.

She was crying.

And he knew it was all because of him. But Lucy smiled at him, as if nothing happened.

Of course, she would do that. He knew her too well.

"Hi," the blonde smiled, as she walked towards him.

He immediately hugged her, whispering apologies to her ear, as she cried.

Lucy might be omniscient when it comes to everyone, but he's omniscient when it comes to her.

And Lucy wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
